Content
by FlickingCandle
Summary: It's ok, even as Zane is smashed into buildings and tossed around like a worthless toy by the monster. It's ok, even as his sight goes blurry and he can't hear anything without it sounding disconnected and weird. It's ok, because his friends are there. They're making him ok. Lego Ninjago Movie AU


**A/N:** It's a little rushed and probably really bad, but this is what came out of my head the moment I got back from the Lego Ninjago Movie. I felt a little embarrassed when I walked into the theater- an eleven year old child wading among a sea of toddlers- but when Zane appeared on the screen and said 'how dare you, I am a wild teen', I just lost it, along with all sense of embarrassment.

It was great, though. But I was a little salty about the other characters not really getting the spotlight as much, if at all. I wanted to make a fic that would remedy that.

So I thought instantly- 'ooh what if Zane had alarms OOH WHAT IF THOSE ALARMS MADE MEOWTHRA IGNORE THE REST OF THE RED LIGHT AND JUST FOCUS ON KILLING ZANEEE YESS'.

So this was born. I'm sorry.

 **EDIT (9-26-17):** Typos. A lot.

~ Content ~

The red dot ticks off his sensors the second it flashes into his range of vision- and right in the center of the Earth Mech. But he pays the red, flashing alarms no mind as he witnesses the brutal tearing of the mech from its master, as Cole is thrown to the side with a terrible crash and the mech ripped to shreds.

His danger indicators tell him to run, but he doesn't pay attention.

It's a terrible mistake.

The red dot settles on top of his head in the next second, and his sensors scream even more. The alarms blare red, screeching, deadly red that blink in front of his vision, but does nothing to block out the massive shadow that is Meowthra tackling his mech. Instantly, the metal gives away as claws rip into the side of the mech. The panel is torn away in a few moments, sparks fly as the ice spraying mechanism is forcefully removed. Pitiful blasts of cold air are all that is left of the once amazing system, and they're also the last things that Meowthra sunk her claws in before she dove after Zane, in the ruins of his creation.

The red alarms flashing on the screen that made up his face attracted the monster, he knows it. But he can't bring himself to turn it off, he's paralyzed. The Nindroid hung limply in the claws of the beast, bright blue eyes wide with terror.

If it had been one of the other ninja, they would've screamed. Any other ninja would've fought back, kicked and punched the monster even if all their efforts would be proved in vain.

But Zane doesn't fight back. He knows nothing will stop the beast. All the strength he has left is used in a frantic attempt to turn around, which is barely possible. Within seconds of bouncing around in the monster's paw, he gives up turning his body around.

For him, it's hardly a choice. He chooses to abandon the last of his humanity in that one moment for the chance to see his friends one last time.

With no resistance, like a normal human neck would have had, his head swivels until he has a clear view of the street technically behind him.

He can finally see.

It's worth it.

Something must've broken, or gotten out of place, but he can hardly hear. People are screaming, they're yelling, they're crying, he knows, but he barely does. It's all messy, fragments of sound either are dull, or sound like they're echoing. But it's enough. He can hardly distinguish one voice from another, one horrified shout seems like a million voices at once or barely one.

He can hear his friends, just barely. The messy voices all seem to sound familiar, and they are. Kai is _yelling, yelling,_ _yelling_ in pure anguish. Cole's screamed words are too blurry for him to comprehend the meaning, and he wishes with all his mechanical heart he could understand it. Jay is running toward him like a streak of lightning, pushing through waves of screaming, terrified people. Lloyd's wailing is echoing from somewhere far away. Zane keeps his eyes trained on Jay as he zips through the crowds, but they dart to Cole when he sees him shoving down whatever got in his way. Then Kai, who's climbing through the ruins of his mech with tears and blood dripping down his face, who's now caught sight of him, who's now screaming along with the rest of Ninjago, and the one who's now suddenly running toward him as well, like Cole and Jay are, pushing and shoving and demolishing whatever got in the path of them to their friend.

He can hardly see them when he gets thrown to the ground.

It's enough, he thinks while he gets pawed into the pavement of his city. It's enough, he thinks as he's driven into the wall of a building again and again by claws that bounce him against the walls and skyscrapers. It's enough, he thinks. He can see his friends, and now they're shouting, screaming his name as he gets trampled, torn, and tossed into the rubble. Someone is yelling- no, _howling_ \- in anguish and Zane can barely feel the hands that try to tear him out from under the monster's devilish claws, he can barely see the faces of the friends he loves so much, but he can see so clearly the pain on their faces and the tears that stream down them relentlessly, he can feel the wetness on his own face from the tears that don't belong to him.

But it's ok. It's enough even if all he feels are their tears and he can't see their faces right.

They're there, and that's enough for him to die with a smile on his face.


End file.
